


Tracks

by themirrordarkly



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha, Challenges, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Mario Kart, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Pining Clint, Romantic Friendship, Video & Computer Games, alcohol drinking, mcu flash meme, rainbow road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love Mount Wario," Natasha said, her nimble fingers dancing over the controller.</p><p>"Oh, I just bet you do," Clint grumbled.<br/>***<br/>During downtime, Natasha is kicking Clint's ass at Mario Kart. Clint is not one to give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, quick idea I had. :)
> 
> For http://mcuflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> Week 2: A story about rising to a challenge.

Natasha was Rosalina or rather Rosalina was Natasha. Sly, ethereal, sexy, flirty, she brought it home--not a princess but a goddess. And right now both of them were beating Clint's and Yoshi's ass. The little minx.

"I love Mount Wario," she said, her nimble fingers dancing over the controller. Her ATV spraying frosted pixels in its wake.

"Oh, I just bet you do," Clint grumbled as he watched Rosalina weave around the snow and trees like she was on a speeder bike in Star Wars.

Natasha's laugh bubbled mercurial and mellow, green eyes soft with humor. 

And then a golden mushroom pirouette around her and zoom she was gone. Yoshi was left eating dust (snow). It was a lonely trip down with Toads and Shy-Guys cheering, but it wasn't for him. No, it was for her.

"That's right." She nodded, her lips quirking into a smile. The blending of Rosalina and Natasha was complete as Nat mimicked Rosalina's victory speech. Setting down the controller, she laced her fingers together stretching them out.

Clint reached for the sweaty beer bottle that was leaving a wet ring on the table beside him. He sucked down the last dregs of Coors and shoved Cheetos in his mouth. _Dammit. The Star Cup was hers, but he wasn't gonna admit defeat._

"Again," he said, licking sticky orange coating off his fingers.

"Sure. " She nibbled shy on her thumbnail as she glanced at him through her lashes. Her smile more enigmatic than ever as she took a swig of her own beer.

Bone-Dry Dunes was the track he wanted, but as the track queued ready it was anything but. And now he knew why Natasha was throwing those coy looks earlier.

"Dammit, Nat! I hate Rainbow Road!" He glared at her as her smile grew wider.

"I know." 

Clint cringed at the hard track, as Natasha shot him a look that was a dare, a challenge. 'Catch me if you can', unspoken but understood. So carefree, her lips teasing a smirk, eyes sparkling in mirth. Playful, unburdened and seeing Natasha like this was worth it. 

Rosalina roared off. And he chased her like a rainbow, a dream, to the end. This was why he loved this game. But he still fucking hated Rainbow Road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr under starmaki.


End file.
